


nose

by Pterodactyl



Series: a lost boy 'verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, a lost boy 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/pseuds/Pterodactyl
Summary: this drabble was written for the klaine advent 2017 challenge!





	nose

[Please read it here! ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12888054/chapters/29819778)


End file.
